Vert, deux bleus, noir, et blanche: The Story of La Paura
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: "We were sent here on the behalf of Luigi Nasato Acerbi. You have something that belongs to him. He would like to have it back." - In which a man can paint this world carmine without staining his green suit. - Mafia!AU, for Shana Hager's End of Summer Writing Contest.


**~•~ Prompt: "You're lucky that I'm capable of self-control. Otherwise, you'd be in a world of pain right now." ~•~**

* * *

Shulk Caldwell considered himself a very intelligent man. After all, if you were the leader of Smashville's second largest drug ring, you would have a fair amount of brains – unless you wanted those said brains to be blown out with a single blast of a gun. _Pop!_

No, you wouldn't want that. Neither does Shulk Caldwell. He prefers his brain matter intact, working functionally and excellently so he could continue running his drug empire effectively.

Ironically, he did various things that one would consider quite reckless, quite distasteful.

Quite stupid.

Of course, most people wouldn't deem the things that Shulk did "reckless", "distasteful", "stupid". Those people are the people who appreciated their lives, their wellbeing. Those are the people that kept their mouths shut and followed the rules. And if they couldn't keep their mouths shut, well…those mouths were shut permanently.

So, Shulk Caldwell would - ironically - do things that were considered quite reckless, quite distasteful, quite stupid. He would do it of his own accord, to his own liking. Mr. Caldwell had the power, the _absolute_ power, to do so.

However, I'm afraid that Shulk had let that power go to his head. Not good. Turns out that there are people who don't appreciate the things that he has done.

They are not afraid to confront the reckless, distasteful, stupid things.

After all, La Paura fears nothing.

* * *

"The money, Dark Pit, where is it?" A low growl was emitted from Shulk's throat, further emphasizing his annoyance. Dark Pit "Pittoo" Kuroi regarded the drug lord with indifference. Unlike the individuals of the frightened, unwashed masses, Dark Pit wasn't intimidated by the little whelp named Shulk. If he wanted, he could kill him, right here, right now.

But it was kind of amusing making Shulk this upset. Besides, he needs Shulk for his own plans, anyway.

"Snake is on his way here with it, Caldwell," the dark angel replied, rolling his eyes. When Shulk scowled, Dark Pit added, "Patience is a virtue."

"Screw patience!" Shulk roared. "I want my money. Business needs to keep rolling, Dark Pit, and that is something you don't seem to understand. No money returned means no supplies. No supplies _fucking_ means no profit! I know you can understand that."

"I can."

"Good." Shulk leaned back in his chair. "I'm proud of your slight acknowledgment that you retain some sort of intelligence. Now, go call Snake, and tell him to hurry up before he finds himself unable to make anymore runs."

Dark Pit gave a fake smile. "Yeah, sure."

He turned to leave when the doorbell rang. He smiled again, this time genuine, as Shulk ordered him to get the door.

"Wait," Shulk called. Dark Pit turned around again to see a gun pointed in his direction. His body tensed, and his eyes narrowed, darkening to a deep carmine. Was Shulk Caldwell really this distrustful of him? Ha, what a stupid question - he had every reason to be distrustful of Dark Pit Kuroi,

Dark Pit sighed in relief, his eyes returning to the usual coquelicot color. He placed the gun in his pocket and went to answer the door. Thank the Gods he was alive; it would really suck if he missed the karmic event Shulk Caldwell was due to experience due to a severe loss of blood.

Opening the door, Dark Pit grinned, showing off his pearly whites. He knew they would be here right on time. Members of La Paura are never late for a single damn thing.

"Thanks for makin' us wait, you bastard." Dark Pit laughed at fellow La Paura member Marth Lowell. "It's cold as hell out here."

"Speak the truth, Mar-Mar," Lucina Lowell, Marth's younger twin sister, agreed. "Damn, we thought something happened to you. We were discussing busting in here, guns a-blazin'."

"I've had a little false alarm," Dark Pit replied. He directed his attention to the woman that stood behind the twins, a one Snow Yukimura. "Hey, there, Snowflake!"

"Hello, Dark Pit," she greeted, retaining the sense of maturity and formality only she could pull off. "I'm assuming Caldwell doesn't suspect a thing?"

"Not a single thing."

"Good. Let us meet with him, shall we? And Mr. Acerbi says hi."

The group walked in, brandishing their weapons. Dark Pit gently closed the door - Shulk doesn't like to hear doors slam - and followed the group, directing them up the stairs.

"Aw, that's sweet," the dark angel remarked, pulling out the gun Shulk graciouslly (and foolishly) provided him. "Mr. Acerbi worries about me. I need to buy him a pasta dinner at some point. I think he likes fusilli in a pesto sauce."

* * *

Shulk Caldwell could not believe that the bastard Dark Pit Kuroi held a barrel of a gun to his head while strangers looked at him in pure disgust. Who the hell were they and how did he let himself get fooled so easily? He should have ran a more-through background check on Kuroi, have Snake spy on him.

Now, he sat casually in a chair, a look of annoyance on his face instead of the expected and desired fear.

"Who the hell are you people?" he growled.

"So impolite," Marth remarked, grinning mockingly. "Have you never heard of the members of La Paura?"

"La Paura?" Shulk remarked. The name sounded very familiar. "No, and I don't give a damn."

"He has never heard of us! _La Paura_ is _fear_ , Mr. Caldwell. Not for the fear that we _feel_ , but for the fear we _instill_."

"I don't care!" he roared. "You all will regret this, ya hear? Regret it!"

Snow crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "No, I believe you'll be the one to regret this," she said sternly and calmly, as if she was scolding a young child. "We were sent here on behalf of Luigi Nasato Acerbi. You have something that belongs to him. He would like to have it back."

Shulk's body tensed. Luigi Nasato Acerbi. Now that was he recognized, and a name he didn't care for. The name La Paura finally held a meaning to him; why the hell did the leader of Smashville's largest mafia want with him?

"I don't have anything that belongs to him," he spat. Lucina laughed.

"The boss never makes mistakes."

"Obviously he does."

"Let's take him already," Marth whined. "We can't keep the boss waiting!"

Shulk was about to protest, getting ready to politely inform them that he wasn't going any damn where when the gun he had given Dark Pit was sharply smashed against his head, sending him into pure darkness.

* * *

"Ah, Shulk Caldwell, how are you today?"

Within the dimly-lit room, Shulk Caldwell eyed Luigi Nasato Acerbi with a distinct disdain. "Go die in a fire, Acerbi."

"I'm doing quite fine. Thank you for asking." Luigi snapped his fingers, and Dark Pit nodded, kicking Shulk in the stomach. The blonde coughed up small amounts of blood and glared at the man dressed in various shades and tints of green.

"Though," Luigi continued, "it's not nice to insult someone in their own home. Surely your mother has taught you better manners. Mine has."

"Piss off, you large-nosed freak!" That earned Shulk a slap to the face courtesy of Lucina, but he remained undeterred. "I didn't know your mother has taught you that kidnapping and torture constituted as 'manners'. You're nothing more than a coward, Acerbi! You rely on some worthless lackeys to do your dirty work, when you can't handle yourself like a man! Your pathetic, Luigi! You are nothing more than a fearful fool hiding in the shadow of your brother."

Luigi frowned at Mr. Caldwell, displeased by his bluntness and lack of sensibility. Would it really have hurt to say a simple "Hello?" People lack kindness nowadays; what a shame. Luigi stood up, straightening out his shimmering viridian suit. He approached Shulk, staring down upon him with a blank expression.

"The hell are you - ?!"

Shulk felt a white-gloved hand grab and tighten around his throat. At this moment, he would have to admit that he did, indeed, feel a spark of fear. He remained quiet, deciding that was the best thing to do.

"You're lucky that I am capable of self-control," Luigi said ever-so-calmly. "Otherwise, you'd be in a world of pain right now. And I doubt you'd want that, and I don't wish to give that. I am not that kind of person. So, please, return what is rightfully mine."

Luigi ended his grip on Shulk, allowing the poor blonde to breath. Despite the glare that gleaned in his eyes, Shulk silently relented, telling Dark Pit to reach inside his pocket.

"And be careful, you little bastard," he added. "If it breaks, then it's not my problem. I'm surprised it is now broken now, the way you worthless fleshbags handled me."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and followed Shulk's order, retrieving a small black box. He delicately handed Luigi the box, asking Luigi the contents of the box.

"If ya don't mind me askin'," he added.

"I don't mind," Luigi replied. "Within this box holds a very special family heirloom, an heirloom that was in my brother's possession before he died." He turned to the rest of the members of La Paura, commanding them to release Shulk from his restraints. A look of reluctance on their faces, Marth and Lucina untied Shulk, allowing him to stand up.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Caldwell. Snow, could you please escort him out?"

Snow frowned, nodding. "Yes, Mr. Acerbi."

Shulk regarded Luigi with an indifferent look before following Snow out of the room. Closing the door behind them, Marth turned to Luigi, a curious look on his face.

"Why did he have the box anyway, Mr. Acerbi?"

"My brother and Mr. Caldwell used to be very good friends, believe it or not. At some point, he gave him the heirloom, and I've been looking for it ever since. Quite pleased to have it returned in a timely manner, if I do say so myself."

"But why did it he have to be let go?" Lucina inquired. "What if he comes back with - "

"He won't return with reinforcements," Luigi interrupted. "We're not those kind of people, Miss Lowell. After all, members of La Paura do not feel fear, we instill it."

And with that, he placed the heirloom on a table, returning to his chair.

* * *

 **Hey! 'Tis be Mika here with the entry for Shana's contest! It was so fun writing this! I didn't want to portray Luigi as some timid person, so when I read the prompts and saw a certain one, an idea popped into my head (besides, portraying Luigi as a scaredy-cat gets tiring after a while. It's nice to spice up a character's dynamic - that goes for other characters, too). The title is French for green, two blues, black, and white, referencing the members of La Paura. La paura is apparently Italian for fear. I hoped everyone enjoyed it, good luck to my fellow contestants, and thank you, Shana, for letting me join! See ya!**


End file.
